


Mikasa's Show

by DaddyDeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Jeans a peeping tom, Masturbation, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripping?, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDeath/pseuds/DaddyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is about to retire to bed and is changing into her nightwear until she hears a noise. She decides to give this little peeping tom a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikasa's Show

Mikasa get got back from her mission and was exhausted. Killing titans was not an easy job. After making sure Eren and Armin where back in their quarters safely she headed to her own. Mikasa undressed out of her gear and was about to unbutton her shirt when she heard something outside her door.

She instantly knew who it was and smirk. She slowly unbutton her shirt. Putting on a show. Her breast popped out inside her lacy black bra. She slide her hands up and down her breast, groping them and moaning as she did so. One hand made ways to her pants as the other still groped harshly at her boob. That one hand undid her pants and she bended over her to give a good look at the man who was watching her through the crack of her door a good look of her round ass. She slid her pants down revealing her matching black lacy panites. She then took the hand and started fingering herself through her panites. Getting wet, and moaning like a wanton whore.

 

Jean, the man on the other side of the door, couldn't believe his eyes. He could feel his dick getting hard by the second. Seeing Mikasa do such provocative things was a sight to behold.  He had a crush on her for such a time now but he never thought he would ever see her do such things. Jean unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock and instantly started to jerk-off to the show.

Mikasa who was now bare from the waist up was pulling at her nipples harshly and thrusting two fingers of her other hand into her mouth soaking them with her saliva. Her tongue sliding up and down on them like she was eating an icecream cone then taking them in all at once.

Jean almost came in his hand right then and there. But held it in knowing there was more to come.

Mikasa feeling as they were coated enough made her ways to her pussy with the two fingers. She circled it through her panites then moved them to the side so the would get in the way.

Jean sitting there and jerking off at a furiously fast pace, drooled at the sight of Mikasa's pussy. So pink and and wet just for his eyes. Mikasa face was just as beautiful. Cheeks painted a glorious shade of red and eyes glazed over with lust. Her moans didnt help either. The sounds of them were music to his ears.

Mikasa slowly slid her fingers into her wanting need, and gave out a long moan as she did. As soon as she was knuck deep she pulled back out to the tips of her fingers, then rammed them back in with little mercy. Back and forth. Back and forth. Her fingers getting wet with her own juices. She moan the most beautiful noises every time she did. Her mouth wide open, spit running down the side of her mouth. People would pay big bucks just for a picture.

Jean was pumping his cock rapidly watching Mikasa abuse her own pussy.

They both came at the same time with load wanting moans.

Mikasa with her juiced covered hand and Jean with his sperm filled one. It was a miracle no one heard.

Mikasa just laid atop of her bed for a little bit before getting up and collecting herself once she had her panites and bra back on she put on her sleeping wear and made way back to the door but not before saying.

"Goodnight Jean, have some sweet dreams"

Jean was shocked, gasped, and  blushed hard before zipping up his pants and running to his  on sleeping quarters.

Both getting a good night's sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what say. This was writtin for a friend who hates this ship. Hope you enjoyed. : D (this ship doesnt get enough love) It was writtin in like 5 minutes so it isnt my best gomen.


End file.
